Disney What-ifs
by fuzzi fox
Summary: Readers postulate What-if questions about their favorite Disney movies, and I write a 1-shot on their "what-if". PM me, or write a review with a "what if" if you would like me to write one. Story rated "M" to give me wiggle room, but please refer to the chapter listing for the rating for that particular chapter. Movies so far: Mulan, Hercules, LionKing2, LittleMermaid, Beauty/Beast
1. Mulan, Rating: M

I wanted to start a new mini-project. Disney "what if?" one shots. Readers postulate a what-if question reguarding a Disney movie, and I write aone shot on my take on the answer. I only update when asked a question.

Rules:

1) PM me, or write a review requesting a what-if 2) I do not watch the Disney channel, so please no questions regarding shows, or Disney channel movies. Traditional Disney movies only, preferably animated/cgi only. The only live action one that i have watched is Enchanted. 3) If it a movie I have not seen in a long time, to answer your question I may need to locate a copy of the movie to watch so be patient with me 4) It's okay to ask a what if about a movie someone else has already asked about. 5) This is me taking my own interpretation of your question, and having some fun with it. I apologize if it is not the answer you were looking for, but I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless! :)  
6)I will give a rating to each chapter, so while this is an "M" as a whole, please look at the chapter listing for accurate ratings for each chapter.

Question 1: Posted by Demi Brackensick "In Mulan when she is bathing in the water and runs into Chien Po, Ling, and Yao, what if Shang came to the lake too and discovered her secret?"

Rating: M

* * *

Mulan sank into the chilly water, glad to be free from the chaos of the camp for just a few moments. The first day of traning had left her feeling sweaty and covered in a fine film of dust and dirt. Her hands were blistered, as were her feet. Chores on the farm could not compare to the rigors of training for the army. Mushu had given her many stern warnings about bathing in this pond, saying it was too close to camp. But she felt safe enough, the men were almost as exhausted as she was, and she assumed they would all just want to get some sleep.

"These are the boys I was given?" A gruff voice shook her from her delusions of privacy, as she quickly snatched a nearby lily pad and tried in vain to hide behind it. She looked in the direction of the voice as Mushu came slithering by her ankles. "They will never be men."

Shang's first day of training these new recruits was far from promising, they could barely handle basic exercises. Epically that odd one Fa Ping, he had no place in the army. That naive boy belonged back with his father's farm. He would have almost preferred Fa Zu's daughter, surely even she would be an improvement. However, there was something else about Ping he couldn't place his finger on. His innocent face and demeanor, it was something he didn't often see in the recruits who joined the army. He felt a pull to this boy, and often kept him in the front lines of the ranks to keep a closer eye in him. Ping always had this defiant expression. Whenever he told the troops how pathetic they were, how much of a lost cause they were, Ping always looked back with this look. And it always gave Shang butterflies in his stomach. Something about Ping was sexy, and he felt even more of a pull towards Ping than he felt towards the women in his village dressed for the matchmaker. He had to shove those thoughts away. Homosexuality was taboo, he would be forever banned from the army, his family shamed. The Li family would never accept such disgrace. He slapped a calloused hand over his face, trying to rub the aggravation from his eyes. As he made his way down the trail he realized he was not the only one at the pond this evening, and his expression grimaced,

"Soldier! What are you doing? You should be sleeping with the others."

"Ah, yes, well sir..." Mulan stammered, a blush burning hard in her cheeks as Shang emerged, his uniform discarded over a pile of dry rocks. Her eyes leered over his nude form, never having seek a naked man before. "After such a long... good! Good day of training, I just wanted to wash up, to be more uh... presentable for tomorrow." She gave a short nod of her head, wondering how she was going to get out of this water still a boy in this man's eyes. Annoyed, the seasoned soldier marched into the water towards his defiant recruit, a strange blush on his own cheeks. Mulan tried to shimmy back in the water, still clutching her lily pad as if it was capable of providing any protection.

"Get back to camp! We are at war! I don't want you boys complaining how tired you are, because you spent all night playing in the pond like a gaggle of children!" Shang reached out too quickly for her to react, and his hardened hands clasped over her wrist and lifted her to her feet, her small breasts level with his eyes. Upon seeing her, he quickly lowered his arm to sink her back into the water, tightening his grip. "What... what is this?" He threw her back, his mind a blur. _Impersonating a soldier? A woman? How could this be?_ A mingle of thoughts rushed through him, shock at the audacity to commit such a crime, and bitter relief that his attractions were not taboo.

"Please..." Mulan knew there was no more pretending, her femininity was no longer in question. "I am only trying to protect my father. He was crippled in the war-"

"I know your father! He is a great hero, how dare you shame the Fa name! Impersonating a soldier!"

"If he had to fight, he would die. You didn't see him practicing when he heard word... I want to protect my father. And my country." Feeling defiant, she held the lily pad over her chest, but stood tall with her head high.

"Do you understand the penalty for this!" Shang's face turned redder than Mulan's when she stood, his eyes looking down over her narrow hips, to her covered chest.

"You need me," Mulan blurted, desperate to save herself. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't die like this, held for a crime that would wash away all her father's honor and forever bring shame to the Fa family. Her ancestors would haunt her soul for all eternity. "China is at war, you need all the men you can get. I can be a man!"

As the full realization was coming over him, Shang reached forward and grabbed her shoulders hard. Mulan shivered at the touch of a man on her naked shoulders,

"Mulan... that's Fa Zu's daughter. You're Mulan." _These feelings... they're not for a man. They're natural... they're for a woman. But I am supposed to love a quiet, obediant, law abiding woman. One who will bring the Li family great honor._

"No. I am Ping. Here to protect my father." She repeated, that defiant expression on her face that Shang found so damn alluring. So overwhelmed at the realization that he wasn't having to combat the idea of homosexuality, he committed his own taboo. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, pulling her towards him and kissing her hard on the lips. It had been months since he had ever even seen a woman, and the first time he touched one. The matchmaker was to find him a bride, but being away at war he had yet to meet the girl. He felt Mulan give in to his kiss, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. The sudden arousal caught him off guard, and he found sis hand wandering to her small pale breast, and her own arousal was obvious beneath his hand. Mulan wasn't sure what to do, she had never been touched like this, shouldn't be touched like this. Not until her marriage, not that the matchmaker thought that was a possibility.

Mulan found herself tilting her hips towards Shang, and felt his arousal pressing against her. She found her own curiosity overriding every little bit of logic she prided herself on and grasped him gently in one hand, the other on his waist. When he tilted his hips against her she felt a bit more confident. When she grasped him more firmly he gave a short moan against her lips. Before their interlude could carry on any further, the sound of distant laughter brought them back to reality. They let go of eachother abruptly, turning towards the laughter. Shang looked back at her, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

"You're right. Your name is Ping, and somehow I'll still make a man out of you." Shang turned to run, shamed that he let his arousal get the better of him, but releived that it had been a woman making him feel this way. She was right, the army was desperate for soldiers. He would keep her secret, but she would receive no special treatment. She was one of his soldiers.

Mulan sank back into the water, unsure of how to escape a second brush with naked men. She suddenly remembered Mushu,and reached into the water to pull him out, narrowing her eyes at him,

"You mind telling me why you didn't want to offer a little help there? Shang knows!"

"Hey now, don't be lookin' at me like that. I was just enjoyin' the show. Plus, he decided not to kill you! That's good news!" She eyed the path carefully, but no more men came down.

"Now don't you think we aught'a get outta here? What if more men come down?"

"Let me finish my bath. Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one"

* * *

Please keep in mind the time period of the story when you read the part regarding Li Shang's view on homosexuality. It is not intended to be offensive to homo/bisexual individuals. Homosexuality was taboo in most cultures, and it made for a good motivation for spontaneous sex. They were both so overwhelmed with releif that they let their baser insticts take over. Demi, I hope you enjoyed the answer to your what-if!


	2. Hercules, Rating: T

I wanted to start a new mini-project. Disney "what if?" one shots. Readers postulate a what-if question regarding a Disney movie, and I write a one shot on my take on the answer. I only update when asked a question.

Rules:

1) PM me, or write a review requesting a what-if

2) I do not watch the Disney channel, so please no questions regarding shows, or Disney channel movies. Traditional Disney movies only, preferably animated/cgi only. The only live action one that i have watched is Enchanted.

3) If it a movie I have not seen in a long time, to answer your question I may need to locate a copy of the movie to watch so be patient with me

4) It's okay to ask a what if about a movie someone else has already asked about.

5) This is me taking my own interpretation of your question, and having some fun with it. I apologize if it is not the answer you were looking for, but I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless! :)

6)I will give a rating to each chapter, so while this is an "M" as a whole, please look at the chapter listing for accurate ratings for each chapter.

Question 2: Posted by Demi Brackensick "In Hercules, when Hercules and Meg are in the garden, what if Phil and Pegasus never interrupted them? How far would they have gone?"

Rating: T

* * *

Meg sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking at her hands for a moment before closing her eyes to try and fight back the tears that were threatening to come. She meant what she said, sometimes it _is_ better to be alone. But why did she want to be with him? Why was she enjoying this game of hookie so much? Why had these last several months been the happiest she had known in ages, the months she had been spending helping Hades trying to get him killed had instead been spent getting to know him, getting close to him and spending time with him. Her thoughts were broken when she felt a hand lift her own,

"Meg? I would never, _ever_… hurt you." Hercules took her hands in his, looking into her violet eyes, those eyes he had fallen in love with, but eyes that always looked so sad. He wanted to make her happy, take away whatever hurt made her look so sad. These passing months were the happiest of his life. There was no more teasing, no more shame, no more accidents because of his strength. But best of all, he got to know this woman sitting here beside him. Meg made brief eye contact, looking up at him as if she were surprised he would make such a promise.

"And I don't want to hurt you so," She scoffed, breaking off her eye contact, "let's both do ourselves and… stop this," she saw him leaning towards her, and instead of backing of, she started leaning into him, his face close enough for her to smell the mint on his breath from the tea they drank after their meal at the bay "umm… before… we," her heart immediately began pounding in her chest when she felt his lips touch hers, those calloused hands lifting against the soft skin of her arms. His touch was gentle, far softer than the power of his muscles might suggest. _What is wrong with me, stop this. You'll only hurt him worse. _She fought with herself, but Gods damn this kiss felt good. Despite that very loud nagging voice in the back of her head screaming for her to stop, to run, that this will only lead to hurt, she leaned into him, and found a hand on his chest, the other slowly winding around his back.

Hercules felt Meg's arm winding around him, and returned the gesture, his fingers running down the center of her slender back. He felt her deepen the kiss, and his nervousness was creeping back. His first instinct was to pull away, but every other part of him was yearning for more. After a few moments he did pull away, placing a hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"Shh," She cooed, seeming to sense his nervousness. She was losing her own inner battle, it had been years since she had been touched by a man, and she was beyond the point of return. Her purpose for being there utterly forgotten, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders carefully, not wanting to frighten him again. She forgot how innocent he was, but it still surprised her that he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. Any man she had ever met would have been clawing at her dress by now. Not that she would say no to Wonderboy here. The couple pulled back, and she looked into those innocent blue eyes again before she was distracted by the fluttering birds behind him. _Hades!_ _Hades won't win, he can't Hercules doesn't have any weaknesses. Even if he did, I'll never help Hades. He can do whatever he wants to me._

Hercules felt her tense up, and broke their kiss. "Meg? A-are you alright?" Meg just smiled, placing a hand in his cheek.

"I'm fine Herc,"

"Meg… these past few months… have been the happiest that I can think of. You've always been there for me," '_I was sent there for you_' Meg's cynical mind reminded her. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve him. There was a special place reserved in the Underworld for atrocious people like her. He took her hand, the other lifting her chin.

"They've been happy for me to," _At least everything I tell him isn't a lie_

"Meg… I. I love you." What was left of her heart cracked upon hearing those words, her eyes flashing with tears faster than she could fight them back. She didn't want to let him see her cry and quickly pressed her lips against his, _I love you, Hercules_ she thought, the power of her own emotions catching her by surprise. She wanted to tell him, but the words wouldn't make their way out.

Hercules was also caught off guard at the realization of the depth of his emotions for her. He had admired her from the moment he met her. From when he first laid eyes on those curves, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And as the months passed he learned how much there was to her. And he loved everything about her. Except that sadness, he wished he could take that sadness away.

"Herc, I have to warn you… Hades… He's trying to find your weakness." The sentence blurted out before she could stop herself.

"W-what?" Meg took a deep breath, biting her lip trying to build up the courage to save Hercules, at the cost of having him forsake her,

"Hades sent me to find your weakness Hercules… but… I can't."

"I-I don't understand."

"Herc, Hades. He kind of owns me… and well, he sent me to find your weaknesses. But… I can't do that. I won't help him."

"He owns you?!"

"That's not the important part here-"

"Meg I have to fix that! W-why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have helped!"

"No, listen, Hades is going to-"

"Come on! I'll take care of this!"

"Hercules! Listen to me!" He placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her, both of them on their feet. "Hades has this whole big plan, to take over Olympus. For some reason he thinks that he can't do it if you're able to fight and he wanted me to help him remove you from the equation. You have to stop Hades from taking over Olympus!"

"But Meg… I can't just ignore a damsel in distress. I have to save you too," This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting him to be hurt, angry, belligerent. Not a hero trying to come to her rescue. "I love you, I can't let him do this to you,"

"You're the one in danger here. Hades is obsessed with hurting you, he will stop at nothing. And he said he has something really big planned, you need to think about that first!"

"What about you…" Hercules faltered, looking down into those sad violet eyes. "Meg, I love you. I don't care what Hades has planned, if he owns you…" He paused, fully realizing what she had said for the first time. Owned by Hades? How did he manage that, and how long had she been trapped in her situation. "I can't stop until I save you, Hero rule-"

"Herc! No more jokes, no more 'hero rules', this is serious. This is bigger than me. This is about Olympus, this is about _you"_

"If Hades owns you… why are you telling me all this if you don't want me to rescue you?"

"Because I love you! Because I don't want to do Hades bidding! He can do what he wants to me but I can't let him kill you and take over the Cosmos! You're a hero Wonderboy. And as a hero you have to do what's better for Greece."

Herc looked down at her, determined that everyone would be okay. Hades wouldn't win.

"I'll stop Hades, and I won't let him take over Olympus. But I'm also saving you. I promise," And kissed her once more. As Meg had learned, Hercules always kept his promises.

* * *

I don't think even if they did kiss it would have gone any further. Hercules is too shy and honest to do much more on a first date, regardless of how long he knew the girl. As for why Hercules wasn't angry: she told him herself. She also started it by saying she was owned by Hades thus implying a lack of choice. When in the movie Hades simply says Meg was working WITH him, like a mutual thing. And I realize I accidently created a possible alternate universe, but I'm not starting another fanfic =P I hope you enjoyed, and Demi I don't know if this is the direction you expected but I still hope you liked the answer!


	3. Lion King 2, Rating: K plus

I wanted to start a new mini-project. Disney "what if?" one shots. Readers postulate a what-if question regarding a Disney movie, and I write a one shot on my take on the answer. I only update when asked a question.

Rules:

1) PM me, or write a review requesting a what-if

2) I do not watch the Disney channel, so please no questions regarding shows, or Disney channel movies. Traditional Disney movies only, preferably animated/cgi only. The only live action one that i have watched is Enchanted.

3) If it a movie I have not seen in a long time, to answer your question I may need to locate a copy of the movie to watch so be patient with me

4) It's okay to ask a what if about a movie someone else has already asked about.

5) This is me taking my own interpretation of your question, and having some fun with it. I apologize if it is not the answer you were looking for, but I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless! :)

6)I will give a rating to each chapter, so while this is an "M" as a whole, please look at the chapter listing for accurate ratings for each chapter.

Question 3: Posted by Nightmaster000 "What if Kiara met either Nuka or Vitani instead of Kovu?"

Rating: K+

* * *

Kiara ran through the brush, noting the gradual change from the lush Pridelands to the desolation of the Outlands. Her father's voice was echoing in her head, reminding her to stay away from the Outlands. But he hadn't trusted her to go out to play, why should she trust him and his marked path? She darted forward, pushed by curiosity. She looked up ,seeing a the rotting log from a dead tree. _I bet I can see all across the Outlands from up there!_ She leapt onto the log, enjoying her new vantage point. She looked around her, slowly walking forward not realizing that the end of the log was a step away, until she went tumbling into the dusty dirt below.

"Hey!" She looked up suddenly, and saw a tawny lion cub sitting on her haunches, ready to pounce. "Who are you! Wait… you're a Pridelander! Not happy with the Pridelands? Have to scout out the Outlands?" The tawny cub began to circle Kiara, staring her down. The bright yellow of her eyes was brightened in contrast to the dark circles of brown fur that surrounded them. "Not that I blame you. This is where the _brave_ lions live"

"I'm brave!"

"Sure you are, you little princess. Everything handed to you, even the gazelle jump in front of you for dinner! Out here, only the brave survive." She continued to circle Kiara, a thick growl forming in her throat.

"Who are you?" Kiara demanded, hiding the tremor in her voice, pouncing to keep the cub in front of her, _never turn your back on an Outlander!_

"Vitani! Feared throughout the Outlands…" The cub's tirade was interrupted,

"Oh hey _Tani_ who's your little friend here?" An older lion, with dark fur and a tufts of thick black hair growing in scattered spots across his head and neck, and walked with an awkward jerking motion. He looked as if he had somehow survived a strike with lightning. The lion spoke with a mumble, a dried stick in his mouth as he flopped next the cub called Vitani. _Why is he chewing a stick? Who are these lions? Maybe I should have just stayed on that trail_ Kiara started to doubt herself, but didn't want to show her fear to these Outlanders. She was a Pridelander; she was supposed to be brave and true. Protect everything the light touches.

"I'm Kiara!" She shouted, trying to roar and managing little more than a deep mew.

"Awe, I think the little princess tried to roar!" Vitani laughed, and looked at her brother who had seemingly already lost interest in this intruding whelp. "Nuka! Are we just going to stand here while a _Pridelander_ crosses into our land! Let's show her what happens to Pridelander princesses who wander too far off," This seemed to jar him from his stick, and he stood, circling around behind Kiara, trapping her between the two strangers.

"I am not a princess!" She declared indignantly. Everyone called her princess, and treated her as if she were as delicate as a butterfly. But she was a lioness, the future Queen of the Pridelands. This was her chance to prove herself. If she could hold her ground against these two, perhaps her father would finally let her play without needing Timone and Pumba. Her thoughts of bravery were stopped when she felt hot breath on the fur on her scruff, and the foul breath filed her nose. She sank to the ground, looking up at the lion who was sitting behind her.

"I think the princess is scared!"

"We should take her to mother!" Vitani shouted suddenly, standing on her toes,

"Yes. You should take her home to mommy," Zira emerged from the clearing, having seen the moving grass in the distance. At first she thought it was food, and came closer to investigate. But instead, she found a much better prize. The precious daughter of Scar's greatest foe. Why, with Kiara in her grasp, she would have any leverage against Simba she could have ever hoped for. With this little hostage, she could get Simba to give the Pridelands over to her, he would to anything to save his daughter. She would finally win back Scar's birthright.

Vitani stepped back as Zira approached, her hollow eyes boring down into the helpless cub sitting before her. She saw Kiara try to scoot back, but bumped into Nuka who stepped his paw into her back, pinning her helplessly into place.

"I should thank you little won. You, just handed me the Pridelands." She laughed heartedly, throwing her head back, and Kiara could see how thin she really was. Her collarbone was a thick wire wrapping around her chest, the shadow of her ribs jolting with each laugh that came from the manic Lioness. She looked at Vitani again, hoping the other cub would change her mind and help her. But the tawny cub had taken to chewing on a stick. _Why always with the sticks? _ She realized then how thin the cub was too. She wondered if the cub was trying to eat the stick. Her thoughts of sympathy were quickly changed to fear as she felt unfamiliar teeth clamp into her scruff, lifting her off the grown.

"No! No! Put me down! No! Someone! Timone! Pumba! Dad!" She screamed, swinging her paws out hoping to strike Zira but she couldn't reach. She was too small. _I'm sorry daddy! I should have stayed on the path! I swear, if you come help me I'll never run off again! I promise! Help me!I _ She began purring, drying to sooth the dreadful anxiety that was sending shivers through her entire body. The laughter of the tawny cub and the scruffy lion were only making it worse. _Please daddy… hurry. They're taking me away!_ She let out a grunt, swinging her legs and reached behind her, swiping her claws against the throat of the lioness who had her in her grip. But her fighting was in vain. Her legs were too short, she couldn't get close enough to make her claws do any damage.

She looked up, seeing nothing but dry desert stretched out before her. There were no gazelle, zebra, and antelope. No warthogs, meerkats, or hippo. No flamingo, or cheetah, jaguar or birds flying in the sky. None of her father's subjects were there to rush to the King and warn him of the danger she was in. She was utterly alone.

"Look Nuka, seems our little princess isn't so fearless afterall!" The tawny cub's laughter was the worst of all, grating her, taunting her. She growled, the sound low and desperate.

"Put her down!" Her father's voice came booming from behind her, Zira spinning around with Kiara's scruff held tightly in her jaws. Zira bit down harder, as if she was afraid to lose her grip. Kiara let out a yelp of pain, and began to purr again to try and distract herself from the pain in her neck, feeling the sticky blood oozing from fresh wounds.

"Oh! Lookie mommy! It's _King_ Simba! Bow to the king!" Nuka laughed, dancing around his family members, "Look look, your plan is working, here he is!" Simba's roar cracked across the landscape with power enough to startle birds for miles across the Pridelands, and a herd of gazelle leaped away from their grazing to charge towards safer ground.

"Put her down and you'll get to walk away from this Outlander," Zira placed Kiara on the ground as she saw what appeared to be Simba's entire pride emerging from the grass. Her eyes darted from lioness to lioness, contemplating her chances of winning a fight. With Kiara on the ground her mouth was free to bark a roar back at Simba, showing her defiance. She would never bow to this false King; this wild jungle animal who spent more time hiding in the trees than amongst his own people before taking his rule.

"These lands belonged to scar," She defied, trying to stand over Kiara and claim her well-earned prize. Simba however, would have none of it. He leapt forward, throwing Zira back. The rest of his pride reacted in turn, until Vitani and Nuka were subdued as well.

"You will get out of the Pridelands. If I see you again, you and your cubs won't be able to return to the Outlands when I finish with you," Vitani now was the one who cowered under the weight of the lioness standing before her, purring to try and soothe the fear.

Nuka was still laughing, swinging his tail as four Lionesses kept him in check, obviously disturbed by this nearly grown male's disturbance.

Nala finally walked though the chaos, running up to her daughter, and went to pick her up but saw the teeth marks etched along her scruff.

"Kiara!"

"M-mom?" She looked up, realizing her salvation. She put her ears down, flopping onto her side to admit defeat, and show her submission to her parents before crawling over between her mother's forepaws, closing her eyes as her mother licked her wounds. She couldn't hear her father's tirade, or the growling of the lionesses roars around her. All that mattered is that these Outlanders where not taking her away. She was going home, to her beautiful Pridelands. She would never wander off that path again, her father was right, there were dangers. Dangers she never imagined.

Nala picked Kiara up by the middle, not wanting to aggravate the punctures in her scruff, looking up as Simba turned from the submissive lions before him, and the rest of the pride followed. Zira turned, her head low and Tawny and Nuka following close behind.

"Heed me Simba, your day will come. I will take Scar's lands back!" She roared defiantly once more, before scurrying off for her distant termite hill. That pathetic sun baked structure she called a home. But one day, she swore, Pride Rock would be hers; her children would walk those lush lands with more food than they could eat. No more having to knaw on sticks to subdue the hunger pains, no more failed hunting parties, no more eating insects and reptiles to survive. The bounties of Scar's rightful lands would be hers one day.

Simba led his pride, Nala close at his side. No words passed between them, and Kiara hung her ears low. She messed up badly this time, and knew that there was a world of trouble coming her way. But she would take whatever punishment her father had in store, even if she had to sit in her corner of Pride Rock for a week. Anything was better than being taken away by those awful Outlanders. At least she was going home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I do really think that everything would have gone a LOT different had Kiara met Vitani and Nuka rather than Kovu. She wouldn't have seen the start of a friendship that led to the events of the entire movie. I also think such a traumatizing event at such a crucial age would have caused her to develop the same hatred for the Outlanders that her father had.


	4. The Little Mermaid, Rating: T

I wanted to start a new mini-project. Disney "what if?" one shots. Readers postulate a what-if question reguarding a Disney movie, and I write aone shot on my take on the answer. I only update when asked a question.

Rules:

1) PM me, or write a review requesting a what-if 2) I do not watch the Disney channel, so please no questions regarding shows, or Disney channel movies. Traditional Disney movies only, preferably animated/cgi only. The only live action one that i have watched is Enchanted. 3) If it a movie I have not seen in a long time, to answer your question I may need to locate a copy of the movie to watch so be patient with me 4) It's okay to ask a what if about a movie someone else has already asked about. 5) This is me taking my own interpretation of your question, and having some fun with it. I apologize if it is not the answer you were looking for, but I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless! :)  
6)I will give a rating to each chapter, so while this is an "M" as a whole, please look at the chapter listing for accurate ratings for each chapter.

Question 4 by Heather: What if Eric HAD kissed Ariel on that boat before the three days were up?

* * *

Ariel felt as if the river itself were singing, as if the world itself wanted Eric to lean in and kiss her as fervently as she was wishing he would. She had spent hours trying to look perfect for this date. Unable to talk, she wasn't able to explain to the girls assisting her as to what she wanted. They used a strange wooden device with a coarse hair to brush her hair when there was a perfectly good dinglehopper on the dresser table. She had wanted to impress Eric with her musical talents; she had no voice but Scuttle had taught her how to play a snarfbladt, and she had hoped she could rely on one to replace her missing voice. That however, was another unfortunate disappointment.

Eric's face drawing closer to hers drew her from her thoughts, and she closed her eyes to lean into him. Her heart pounded in her chest, the sound pulsing in her ears. She wondered if she would do it right, she had never done it before.

As soon as his lips touched hers she leaned in to him and was startled by a warm rush in her legs. She drew back, looking down and gasped as they briefly glowed a glittering yellow. The sharp stinging pain in her feet seemed to subside as if she had been gifted with feet all her life and they were not fresh infantile skin learning how to callous. Eric, however, seemed quite oblivious to the ominous glowing.

"Ariel…" He began, grasping her hands in hers. She looked down, noting how pale she was by comparison, her smooth complexion marred by a deep stinging rouge Eric called 'Sunburn'. She was used to life underwater, and had never spent enough time breached to be exposed to this 'Sunburn'. He had given her salves to help with the burn, and advised her to be more cautious about going out into the summer sun without proper protection. "I hope this isn't too forward, but… as Prince, it is my duty to take a wife… I have spent years searching for the right woman. I refused to marry any woman I was introduced to, passed the normal age for a man like me to get married. I never found her. Until now… Ariel… I know it's soon, but I think you're that woman I've been searching for. Will you be my wife?"

For a brief moment Ariel feared she would pass out from sheer ecstasy. The man she had loved and admired from afar, the man whose life she saved, the man for whom she was willing to sacrifice everything to be with, was asking her to be his wife. A broad smile tugged at her face as she nodded, squeezing Eric's hands that were still clasped with her own. He laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled her close for another kiss, promising they would be wed at once.

* * *

Flotsam and Jetsam looked up at the boat in horror, the various nefarious sea creatures having successfully kept them at bay. They had failed their mistress, and the little princess had managed to get her precious kiss from the human price. Ursula would not be pleased. They exchanged looks, the fear apparent in each other's eyes. The other creatures were distracted by their joyous success, and the eels were able to slip away without notice.

* * *

Usula's cavern was filling with blank ink as she screamed in frustration. "The little tramp wasn't supposed to get that Prince to kiss her in only three days! Now to get King Triton's Trident I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" She looked through her shelves, throwing an array of vials and beakers into her cauldron, a cacophony of colorful smoke pouring forth swirling with the still settling black inky clouds kicked up with each annoyed flick of Ursula's tentacles. "At once the Prince says! Well, I'll have to put a stop to that little fairy tale ending!" She turned back to her cauldron, singing to it in a dead language now only spoken by the members of the clan of witches. The sea had lost its control of the witches when they lost their knowledge of this dead language. None would stop her now, she would claim her rightful throne.

* * *

Ariel was wishing more than ever that she had not traded her voice. She joy that was filling her was one deserving of a song. As she twirled in her dress she closed her eyes and thought of the lyrics, the melody so vivid in her mind it was as if there were one of those spinning disks with a horn that bellowed music like the throat of a whale. She had already forgotten what Eric had told her they were called, Scuttle called it a whirlitwik. He had never steered her wrong before.

She stopped her nonsensical dancing as the serving girls came in with baskets full of lace, needles, threads, and jewelry that could put her mother's own collection to shame. She had never seen such smooth shiny rocks before. Diamonds, emeralds, gold, silver; such precious items were not even amongst her secret hiding place back home. They had already sewn her into her wedding gown, and were cooing over her as they sewed on the last of the decor, and adorned her with these precious rocks.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride France has ever seen!"

"No, that Europe has ever seen!"

"No! The world!" Ariel let them fuss, too overcome with glee to care. She could attend her wedding in nothing but the rags Scuttle had dressed her in the day she finally got to meet Eric on her two feet. Outside the window a tall ship was at harbor with fresh silky white sails, banners of white and gold adorned over the name of the ship. She couldn't read the texts of humans, the characters were different than those used by the seafolk even though the sounds were the same. But it was just another detail that failed to mar this most joyous day. Scuttle was sitting in the windowsill, the serving girls having stopped shooing him away after he returned for the fifth time. She looked at him in the window, waving her hands in front of her face in an excited gesture as Scuttle folded his feathers to give her an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Eric boarded the ship, loving the smell of the fresh paint. The new suit fitted him nicely, though it felt strange to board a seafaring vessel in something so formal. He never felt comfortable in such clothing, but it was his wedding day and he wanted to look perfect for Ariel. He wanted the wedding to take place at sea because he had first met Ariel on the shoreline, and every night since he met her she would return to the shore and look out at sea as if she was looking for something. When he had told her his idea for a wedding at sea she beamed with joy at the prospect and the decision was made.

The priest took him by the arm, the stout elderly man leading him to the alter as a score of men boarded the ship; the groomsmen, musicians, caterers, servers, sailors, and then finally were Ariel's bridesmaids. And Ariel was not far behind, her beautiful youthful face covered behind a sheer white veil.

He gasped when he saw her, standing at the end of the aisle as everyone prepared for the ceremony. It felt like he was told not a few minutes ago the ceremony would not be for several hours. The time was finally here. The captain gave a series of shouts and the freshly made sails unfurled as the men tied them down quickly, the ships anchor hurled aboard as the ropes were thrown from the docks. With one shuddering lurch the ship was tugged out to sea until the wind caught her sails and she floated on her own strength, the shoreline slowly becoming a thin line on the horizon.

Music flooded the ship as the caterers set up the food, the servers setting the tables, the groomsmen and bridesmaids taking their places as the priest pulled out an old leather-bound Bible, even from a few feet away Eric could make out its musty scent as a poof of dust lifted into the air as the man dropped it upon the podium.

The music changed abruptly, and the elderly man who was always by Eric's side took her arm, standing in for her father. They had believed that her father was killed in the nonexistent shipwreck that brought her to their shores. It was easier to have them believe that than to try to explain that he was the King of a race of beings humans thought were only imaginary. He led her to the alter, and when she was close enough to Eric to fully see him her heart once again began to beat wildly in her chest, her mouth felt dry as if she had stuffed linens into it. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, and the bouquet in her hand became slick as her palms soaked with a nervous sweat. Eric pulled back her veil and she felt her anxiety subside as she got to look into his eyes.

Infatuated with eachother, Eric and Ariel failed to notice the gurlgling waters around them until the ceremony was interrupted as the ship lurched violently to port, and the screams of the passengers as a large being emerged from the waters. Ariel recognized Ursula immediately, the golden shell necklace still around her neck as she towered over the waters. Ursula was using every ounce of power she had left, her shelves of ingredients exhausted and she knew the effects would be brief. She just needed it to last long enough to draw Ariel into another trap. If she could put Eric's life in danger, she could put Ariel under enough duress to sign a new contract. One that would cause Ariel to sell herself to Ursula in exchange for allowing the petty price into live.

Eric tried to pull Ariel away, but a large black tentacle dropped onto the ship shattering through the wood, splinters raining on the guests who were fighting over the lifeboats until another tentacle came down and shattered what boats remained on the starboard side of the ship. Those who were still standing after the attack wasted no time diving into the ocean, trusting in the currents to have a greater chance at survival than the ship itself. The clouds overhead gathered in a rumbling blackness, and lighting cracked across the sky until a bolt came crashing down causing the mast of the ship to explode into thousands of small wooden shards raining fire down upon the boat.

"Ariel!" she vaguely heard his voice, her ears were ringing from the great boom of the mast as it was struck down by the sky itself. The fury of the ocean was whirling around them, the broken ship rocking dangerously. She looked around for the source of the disembodied voice and saw her prince running for her. She stood up to run to him, and found the dress was snagged on the jagged boards of the ship, and the fire creeping closer. He finally reached her, pulling desperately to loose her dress from the boards. Before he could free her the ship lurched once more, groaning painfully as she keeled into her side, spilling the remaining survivors into the sea.

The cold water met Ariel with merciless brutality. She felt the salty brine fill her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. She opened her mouth to gasp for breath, desperate for the sea to fill her lungs with the oxygen they were screaming for. She tugged uselessly at the shattered wood, and clawed at the dress trying to tear it away from herself if she could not tear it away from the boat. The lack of air was screaming inside of her chest, the throbbing in her ears drowning out the other horrible sounds filling the waters. Her head suddenly began to feel as if thousands of fish were swimming inside of it, and thousands of crabs were snapping their claws in her lungs. Her muscles were screaming, her heart throbbing even faster. She didn't remember pulling the dress away, and didn't remember when the arms coiled around her. She just remembered coughing violently, wrenching up the contents of her stomach into the churning waters as someone threw her onto a floating piece of the wreckage.

"Ariel! Are you alright?!" She opened her eyes, her vision not having fully returned, her body still trembling as her oxygen starved body rebelled against her.

"Father?" She asked, squinting at the form before her. Father would save the day, he would use his trident and put Ursula back in her place! He would give her, her water lungs back. He would give her, her beloved fins again and she could find and rescue Eric. Eric! "Eric!" She shouted, or thought she shouted, nothing but silence pouring through her burning throat. Her eyes were burning now, and she couldn't clear them. She tried to rub at them but a pair of familiar hands pulled them away.

"It's me, Eric! Ariel you have to calm down! The captain managed to set off one flare before the ship went down. Help is coming, just hold on!" Before either could react, the long black tentacles slammed down once more, destroying the one lifeboat that managed to survive the chaos, as two more reached for Ariel and Eric, lurching them high into the air.

"What adorable little lovers. I think this fairy tale needs a proper ending! Happy endings are _so_ overrated these days! Let's try something… _fresh" _Eric cried out in pain as Ursula curled her tentacle around him, Ariel letting out a mute scream as she reached for him. "Don't worry little princess, your prince will be fine, as long as you're willing to make another little bargain. Now lets see… might be hard to negotiate without your voice." Ursula looked at the necklace round her neck, and clasped it, "Such a pretty trinket…" she gave it a hard squeeze as a glowing yellow light flooded from it, flying towards Ariel and down her throat. A melodic note poured from her throat as her voice returned,

"Ursula!" She howled angrily, pushing uselessly with her aching arms against the great witches tentacles.

"No need for that now dear! You'll leave a mark! Now, if you listen closely, your little prince here will be just fine. I just want to make a little… deal with you."

"After what you just did! Why should I trust you!"

"You're a smart little child now, I am sure you can see the consequences if refusing my generous offer. You don't want to be selfish now, do you?" She gave Eric another tight squeeze, the gutwrenching scream that poured out of him tore at Ariel's heart,

"Stop it!,"

"Then let's be civilized adults here," Eric looked at the two of them, sure that he was hallucinating from smoke inhalation. A giant talking centaur-like octopus woman and his mute fiancé talking as if they knew each other? He wanted to ask what in blazes was going on, what sick fantasy had his oxygen deprived brain concocted? But the pressure around his chest was to great to choke out a single word, every ounce of strength was used just to draw breath,

"How can you call this civilized!"

"Now now sweet child, I think you don't realize the gravity of the situation. And here I thought you were such a smart young girl. So let me spell it out for you," Her tone changed from one of mocking sincerity, to one dark and threatening, "Either you sell me your soul, or I squeeze the life out of your precious little prince. Humans, such fragile little creatures. I could even do it just by dragging him underwater. Do your father a favor! So, make your choice!"

"Ursula no!"

"Three,"

"Don't do this!"

"Two…"

"I'm begging you!"

"One…"

"Yes!" Ariel shouted, black streams rushing down her cheeks as tears mixed with the ashes gathered on her face. Ursula held out a familiar set of items to her, and she reluctantly grabbed the pointed shell and scrawled her signature across the glowing roll of parchment. The grip around her loosened suddenly and she plummeted once more into the cold Atlantic waters, but as she hit the ocean the water that filled her lungs brought precious relief, she kicked her feet for a moment to reach the surface only to realize she now had fins. The tattered remains of her undergarments clung to her torso, ragged bits of her petticoat floating away as she lost her womanly hips to conform to a more natural merfolk shape more conductive to swimming. _Eric!_ She kicked her fins, moving to the surface only to feel herself grabbed once more and dragged back under.

"I think it's time we paid your daddy a little visit…"

"You promised Eric would be okay!"

"Dear sweet child, I never break my promises. Eric wasn't lying, a flare went up and more ships are coming. They'll find him floating safely, alive and well, on the largest floating object I could find. " Ursula ignored the teen's protests as she dragged her through the waters, but had hardly made it a hundred meters when King Triton stood before her, an army of merfolk behind him and his faithful trident in hand.

"What is the meaning of this Ursula!"

"Why King Triton! It's been ages! How are you dear friend!" He pointed the trident at her, the ends glowing red belching out bubbles as the heat immediately evaporated the water around it.

"No time for games. Let her go _now_ Ursula, or I'll be forced to end you."

"No no no, see, that's not how this goes. You see, she sold her soul to me! So, I have a better claim to her than you do. But, being an honest woman, I am willing to make you a deal. You hand over your trident, and I'll return your daughter!" King Triton raised the trident higher, his guard stepping forth and pointing their swords in her direction but laughed at the empty threat and held up the contract Ariel had signed, "Legal and binding by all laws of the sea. You have no choice Triton. Your trident, or your daughter,"

"Daddy no!" She shouted, watching helplessly as her father traded his trident for the glimmering contract. Ursula released her grip on Ariel, and suddenly began to laugh, feeling the throbbing warmth of the trident's power pulsing through her hands.

Ariel and Triton embraced, Ariel begging her father's forgiveness and in a flurry of rushed words tried to explain what was going on.

* * *

At the surface of the ocean Eric gazed at the devastation around him. The great beast was gone, but the storm above still raged. He knew his fleet would risk life or death to bring him back to his kingdom, the heir to the throne must not be lost. His father would have every single sailor executed if they were to ignore a flare from the royal family. He could see the sails, and was surprised how close they were already. Had he lost consciousness? How long was he out? Then he thought of Ariel. She had to have survived! The last he saw her she was alive in well in the great beast's tentacles. Or was that just a hallucination? Brought on by a blow to the head or smoke inhalation. It was a storm that brought the ship down, lightning that destroyed her. He last saw Ariel desperately tugging her wedding dress before the ship went down.

_No._ He knew what he saw was real, as wild as it may be. Ariel was alive. And she traded herself to save him. And what was that necklace that suddenly allowed her to speak? And in that voice… the voice he had heard on the beach the night he was saved from a shipwreck much like this one. He was interrupted in his thoughts as he was pulled roughly onto a ship. _Here, already? Did I pass out again?_ The men were fussing about him, asking too many questions to ever answer. Someone was pushing a flask to his lips, and he took it gratefully. The warmth filled him, and he realized it was a strong wine. He took a long gulp, and tried to gather his senses. As he was given water and bread he felt he was able to collect his thoughts. Much to his delight there were other survivors on board. Not enough, but some. Perhaps Ariel was among them. He begged the crew to search for his bride, but they all told the same tale. They found bits of her dress, but never found the girl.

Before the horror of such news could settle in, the waters began to churn once more. The great beast returned, wearing a golden crown and a glowing trident. The ships lurched as the waves began to grow, the booming voice of the great beast so loud and deep they couldn't make out what words it was saying. The sky above turned black, the storm grew angrier. Eric knew the beast had been real! And he realized the beast had taken his Ariel. He would win her back. He would defeat this great beast at all costs. He ran up to the helm, men chasing him beckoning for him to return.

"Sir! Stop! We must get you home! We must run from that great monster!" He ignored their cries, and commanded the captain to step down. Eric looked up in horror to see the great beast swing its foul tentacles once more, destroying three ship with ease, and knocking the mast down on his ship. The force of the impact knocked him down, and threw several men overboard. _Please, no more death! Today was supposed to be a day of great joy!_

"Eric!" Ariel burst through the surface of the water, her father beside her. They looked at the horrors around them. Even Triton looked in disgust at the slaughter that was being committed by Ursula. He never felt the guilt of the deaths of humans, but that was always at the hands of the storms, or a misguided ship. This was unnatural. This was a massacre. The pair watched, utterly helpless without Triton's trident. Ariel spotted one ship with a shattered mast, the great pier of wood laying across the ship's bow like a great spear. As it lurched towards Ursula, she prayed that the power-mad witch would not notice, and her prayers were answered as a great thunderous cry erupted from the witches throat.

Eric groaned as he struggled to keep her on course, whatever God existed answered his prayer and flooded his sails with wind, pushing all the great ship's weight into the shattered spear that now lay across the ship's bow. Crimson blood poured across the mast and onto the bow of the ship, Eric held on for a few more moments until he was sure she dealt the fatal blow. The agonized cry of the great beast echoed through the swirling storm, its wrathful tentacles taking out two more ships in its death thralls. Eric dove from the ship, hoping the last of his strength would drag him just far enough away to survive the thrashing of the great beast. The currents churned suddenly, and he realized the ship and the beast were going down. He opened his eyes but everything was too black, he didn't know which way the surface was. He blew bubbles but couldn't tell which way they floated. He couldn't find _up_. His chest was screaming, and his muscles failed to obey his command to swim as they cried out for oxygen. His head grew light, and then he knew nothingness.

* * *

"Want…part….your…" He heard vague singing, the voice… it was _that_ voice. The one from the first time he was saved. It was… _Ariel's_ voice. Was he in the afterlife? Had they died? No… his aching body told him he was very much so alive. "Part of your, world." That voice ,it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. His vision came in segments. First nothing but light and dark. Then fuzzy shapes, soon the fuzzy shapes had color, and finally everything came in clearly. His eyes still stung, his nose and throat were on fire from all the hot smoke. But he was alive, and Ariel was alive.

"Are you alright son?" He looked up and saw a large bearded figure with fins for legs sitting in the shallows of the water. Ariel was lying beside him, with fins in place of her legs. _Merfolk? Merfolk are real? _After what he just saw, he had no doubts such creatures could live.

"Who are you?" Eric croaked, finding it hard to speak. He was familiar with this injury, many sailors who survived shipwrecks returned home this way.

"I am King Triton, Lord of the Sea. I see you have taken to my daughter Ariel. For centuries I thought you humans were nothing but monsters, slaughtering the fishfolk with no heed for others. But your selflessness has shown me perhaps all humans are not bad." Triton did not trust humans as a whole, but he supposed he could trust just this one. During the hours he was unconscious, he and Ariel spoke at length. Many words, tears, and emotions were exchanged. And Triton gave Ariel his blessing to marry this human. "You have my blessing to marry my daughter, should that still be your wish." Eric was at a loss for words, still confused as to what was going on. He looked up at Ariel though, and knew, no matter what, she was still what mattered most.

"Ariel is the most important thing in my life. I'd do anything for her." Ariel beamed with delight, tackling Eric into the sand and burying her face into his chest. She drew back suddenly, as a warm filled her fins and felt the divide run up along her body and she looked down, finding her fins were now legs, the tattered remains of her clothing replaced with a glittering silver gown. She turned to her father, a sad smile on his face,

"Thank you daddy," Her father smiled at her, giving her a short nod, and she turned back to Eric. "I love you!"

"I love you, Ariel. My little mermaid,"

* * *

Yay cliche cheesy as #$% endings!

Also, remember, these are one-shots. I don't edit them a second time =P


	5. Beauty and the Beast, Rating: T

I wanted to start a new mini-project. Disney "what if?" one shots. Readers postulate a what-if question regarding a Disney movie, and I write a one shot on my take on the answer. I only update when asked a question.

Rules:

1) PM me, or write a review requesting a what-if

2) I do not watch the Disney channel, so please no questions regarding shows, or Disney channel movies. Traditional Disney movies only, preferably animated/cgi only. The only live action one that i have watched is Enchanted.

3) If it a movie I have not seen in a long time, to answer your question I may need to locate a copy of the movie to watch so be patient with me

4) It's okay to ask a what if about a movie someone else has already asked about.

5) This is me taking my own interpretation of your question, and having some fun with it. I apologize if it is not the answer you were looking for, but I hope you can enjoy the story nonetheless! :)

6)I will give a rating to each chapter, so while this is an "M" as a whole, please look at the chapter listing for accurate ratings for each chapter.

7) NEW RULE: Please, keep sequel and crossover requests to a minimum. I do not enjoy (most) crossovers myself, it's not my cup of tea so I don't enjoy writing them. And most sequels I haven't seen.

Question 5: Posted by Night-Walker: "What if when Belle was attacked by wolves, and the Beast didn't come in time?"

* * *

Her tears felt as if they were freezing to her cheeks as they rolled down her face. The bitter winter wind was colder than had anticipated, but her own adrenaline was keeping her warm. The booming cries of the Beast were still echoing in her ears, she had never been so frightened. She knew she had made a promise, but this was one she could not keep. As she ushered Phillip through the snow, she came to the quick conclusion that she was lost, but she continued on. She was barely a mile from the castle when several bats flew from the hollow of a tree, and Phillip began rearing back, Belle struggling to control the thoroughbred.

The first snarl came from her left, she turned quickly to see a pair of yellow eyes peering at her through the darkness. In seconds, the entire pack had descended upon them. She urged Phillip onward, pushing the horse to his limits. She spotted a clearing, and hoped it was enough to allow the horse to gain some ground on the hungry pack behind them, but to her horror she found herself waist-deep in a frozen river. Her legs felt as though she were being stabbed thousands of times, her feet no longer telling her that they were still part of her body. But Phillip struggled on, the instinct to survive surpassing the burst of fear and pain that came with falling through the ice. They pulled though, and Belle hoped with all her heart that the wolves had fallen into the river and they would be able to escape to safety. But like all her prayers recently, this one want unanswered. One of the wolves managed to get ahead of Phillip, causing the great stallion to rear up, throwing Belle roughly into the frozen ground below.

She looked up in horror to find the wolf back enclosing on Phillip. She loved that horse, and she also knew he was her only chance of escaping these woods alive. She grabbed the only thing in sight, a stick, and swung it at the first wolf that leaped at Phillip. She desperately reached up for the reins, trying to free him only to have another wolf grab her cloak. The pressure on her throat caused her to gag, dropping her stick as she clutched at her throat. The animal let go of her garment, and she grasped blindly in the snow for her only form of defense, her fingers had gone pale and her lips blue, the loss of feeling in her legs making it exceedingly difficult to stand. She heard the desperate braying of Phillip, tears coming to her eyes as she tried in vain to fend off her attackers.

She swung the stick with what little strength the cold hadn't sapped from her body, and was given a rejuvenating bolt of confidence from the loud yelp by the wolf she struck. _Maybe if I can hurt them enough, they'll go away. _Her hope was short lived, as another larger member of the pack tore the stick from hands, leaving her defenseless. She whipered and reached up again for the branch that had Phillip trapped, but the reigns were desperately tangled and the branch too thick to simply snap.

A cry of pain erupted from her throat as her foot was pulled out from under her, the wind knocked from her as she came crashing down onto one of the roots of the trees. Feeling rushed back into her foot as the wolf's teeth sank deeper into her ankle, the warm blood running down her ankle and melting small dots in the snow.

"No!" She cried out, kicking with her good foot to get the wolves away. Her other foot manage to hit the wild dog in the face, jarring it just long enough to pull her injured foot away. Reaching up once more, she tried to pull herself onto the horse who appeared to have wounds of his own. "Please… please…" She pleaded, to whom or for exactly what she did not know. But she just needed to pray. Two more wolves descended upon her, one raking his claws across her back and she braced herself for what she expected to come. But instead, she heard several loud yelps. Phillip had kicked the two wolves off of her, giving her just enough time to grasp his bit, and pull the reigns off of the horse.

It seemed Phillip had managed to scare the wolves enough for them to regroup, and encircle the pair once more. Belle threw a glance at her ankle, which was now swollen, and anywhere that wasn't soaked in blood was bright purple. She let out a bestial scream as she pulled herself onto Phillip, struggling to sit up and keep the weight off of her damaged ribs. She knew she was hurt bad, and that she was hopelessly lost. The village was miles from the castle, and she had no idea in which direction it lay. Her only hope lay with returning to the castle. And the thought alone brought more tears to her eyes. _No… not back there. Please. _She knew her options were limited. At least to the castle she could attempt to backtrack over Phillip's tracks in the snow, it wasn't snowing heavily enough to have buried them entirely already.

"Phillip… back to the castle… it's our only hope." The horse wasted no time, now free of the encumbering reigns he tore through the woods, kicking and stomping on the wolves as he went. They reached the edge of the frozen river, and Belle's heart broke. Phillip stalled at the shoreline, giving the wolves enough time to catch up again. Before she had time to react, one of them had leaped onto her back, digging his teeth deeps into her cloak before Phillip reared up again, knocking both Belle and the wolf unceremoniously onto the sloped ground. They both tumbled down the slippery slope and plunged into the deathly cold river below.

Belle's world went silent. The water muted any sound but the throbbing of her own heart in her ears, the black water stinging her eyes forcing them closed. Her body felt as if she had been thrown into a fire, her skin begging for relief, her whole mind consumed with thoughts of warmth. She imaged the fireplace in her room, and how warm it felt when the fire was roaring. She imagined hot soup, warm clothes, blankets. Dear God she would give anything just to be warm again. Soon the burning on her skin was taken over by the burning in her lungs that screamed for air. She coughed, the strain of holding her breath growing to much. Where was up? She kicked her legs, moving in whatever direction she was already facing. She felt something hard above her. _Ice?_ She had ended up somewhere further downriver than where she fell in. She had no idea where the opening was. Her world was growing dimmer. She clawed at the ice fruitlessly, and swore she saw a shadow above the ice. The shadow dimmed for a moment, and her entire world went black.

* * *

She awoke slowly, hardly aware she was awake. She couldn't make out sounds, like her ears were full of water. Her vision was blurred too. _Am I still in the river? Is this what dying feels like?_ But no… she wasn't cold anymore. Her skin wasn't afire, her lungs were crying for air. She was aware however, that a large band across her lower chest was throbbing, as was her ankle and swatches of her back. _Did I find my way out of the river?_ She closed her eyes, going black again.

* * *

"_Belle?"_ Voices, this time the sounds were more clear, she could decipher voices. But everything still looked blurry. She shifted her eyes, and saw a shadow. _Am I still under the ice? That's the shadow I saw above the ice… Phillip? _And the sounds grew dim, the world grew black.

* * *

"…sorry. There I said it. I'm sorry" The voice was much clearer now, she even knew who it was. It was the Beast. She could even make out his outline. But how? She ran away from the castle. _I must be outside. I ran away, maybe the villagers found me_. Things started growing dimmer, but she fended off the blackness.

"Where…" She tried to speak, but found the sounds she made were not words. She couldn't collect enough breath to speak a sentence. She became aware again of her pains, and gasped.

"Now try to sit still darling, can't be much help if you're fussing about!" _Mrs. Potts? Maybe I am at the castle… did Beast… come back for me?_ She was aware of something warm on her leg, and tried to look down. _Water?_ _No! No more water! I'm drowning!_ She didn't want the water anymore, it was so damned cold, and she couldn't breathe. Dear God her chest hurt… _I must be under water, I'm wet… my chest hurts…_ but after a few more moments she became more coherent again. She realized only her ankle was wet, and there was someone brushing a rag against it. _Cleaning my wounds?_

"Belle, say something." Beast again. But his voice was so much softer. This couldn't be the same man who bellowed so vicously at her only hours ago. _Minutes, hours, days? How long have I been gone?_ Her mind clouded again as she tried to recall how long ago she had left the castle, and frustrated at her inability to think clearly. _You're smarter than this Belle. Fight. Come on, think clearly_ But the thoughts wouldn't come. All the fighting made her sleepy, she closed her eyes_ Just for a moment_. And succumbed to the blackness once more.

* * *

When Belle awoke, she felt as if she had been asleep for days. She awoke feeling strangely refreshed, awake, and clearer than before. No voices this time, but she could clearly see she was in her room. Mrs. Potts was sitting by the door, Lumiere was asleep by the bedside table, and the door was partially cracked open.

"What happened?" She croaked, finding her voice was still weak and crackling. Everyone woke up with such fever it was as if she had shouted the word "fire" at the top of her lungs.

"She's awake!" Lumiere shouted, and Cogsworth's came running in, a flurry of cogs and screws.

"We must fetch the master at once!"

"The dear must be absolutely starving! And she could use a nice spot of tea too!" Mrs. Potts left the room on her rather animated cart, Lumiere and Cogsworth also dashing from the room. She knit her brows as she felt the urge to stretch, but as soon as she tried every part of her body screamed for her to stop. All at once she could feel every scratch, bite, bump, bruise. She suddenly noticed the bandages on her hands, and when she pulled the blankets back one of her ankles was wrapped in a heavy heap of linens. A water basin was on the table by the foot of the bed, and even from this distance she could tell that the waters were stained crimson, and that the red pile of rags next to the bowl had once been linens.

Her bedroom door creaked open, and Beast loomed in the doorway. After seeing him in such a blind rage she found it strange how shy he looked, his blue eyes focused on his toes.

"Belle… are you… uh, okay?"

"What happened?" Even his voice was different. Much softer, gentler, calmer.

"You… you ran away. I went after you, but you had been attacked by wolves. You fell into the river, but I managed to pull you out before you drowned."

"Oh… thank you…" She managed, knitting her brows as she tried to reconstruct the events of _was it last night?_ _The night before? Just a few moments ago?_

"How long have I been out?"

"About two days…" It was then Belle noticed the bandages on his arms as well,

"You're hurt…"

"I was… uh. Fighting off the wolves…"

"Does it hurt?" She asked stupidly, the throbbing in her own wounds answering the question for her.

"Yeah, well, none of this would have happened, if you didn't run away." He looked up with a new conviction, his eyes bright with the stubbornness of a child.

"If you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" She replied, wishing she had the strength to sit up.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well_ you _ should learn how to control your temper!" Beast opened his mouth to reply, holding up a finger as if to make a point before his expression quickly dropped, his brown furrowed.

"I… I'm sorry" He apologized. He looked at her, noticing she had taken the covers back and he could see her bandages. "Let me change those for you." He dragged up a chair, grabbing some fresh linens from the wardrobe and using the hot water Mrs. Potts had originally heated up for tea. Belle watched with astonishment at how gentle he could be, and wondered, if behind all that anger, was a soul that was just as gentle.

* * *

Yay more cheesy as #$% endings! Whoo!

2 updates in 1 day? Don't expect it again. I just got bored and couldn't sleep =P


	6. Author's Note

Pardon my update delay guys. As you are all aware by now, Boston was attacked by two absolute cowards. Boston is my home, and this has been a trying time. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
